Feelings In The Night
by loveleighalissa
Summary: It all started with a comment from Patricia, but what it caused was everyone else in the house to have a few dreams. Rated M due to alluding to adult scenes, and well lemons in all but the 1st and last chapter.
1. The Night Before

**Feelings In The Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

/Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons**\

\All the character are teenagers, I'm guessing they're about 16 (maybe 17), so they have hormones, and probably urges/

/_Italic _text, with out ~ surrounding it, means it's a dream\

**/+-|-+\Summery/+-|-+\**

It all started with a comment from Patricia, but what it caused was everyone else in the house to have a few dreams.

**\+-|-+/Parings\+-|-+/**

_~Real At Start~_

Amber/Mick

_~Real By End~_

Fabian/Nina

_~Dreams (In Order)~_

Fabian/Nina

Nina/Fabian

Amber/Mick

Mara/Mick

Alfie/Amber

Jerome/OC (Elie)

Mick/Amber/Mara*

**/+-|-+\Night Before/+-|-+\**

It had been after dinner. Nina and Fabian were talking about something on the couch, Amber was 'helping' Mick work out, Alfie and Jerome were wrestling on the ground, and Patrica and Mara were doing their evening chores.

"Look at them, it's like they've all paired up!" said Patrica, making a disgusted face.

"What do you mean?" asked Mara, who was more busy washing the dishes then paying attention.

"Look! There is Mick and Amber, and we both know that Nina likes Fabian, the only thing I can't figure out is who Alfie and Jerome would end up with... maybe each other?" Patrica wondered louder then she realized, because, rather quickly, Nina had created some more distance between her and Fabian, and Alfie and Jerome were no longer wrestling, but sitting on either side of Nina and Fabian.

"Why are you guys blushing?" asked Amber, confused by her friends' tomato like faces.

"Ops, I guess I was kind of loud..." said Patrica, not feeling as bad as she probably should have said.

"What'd you say?" asked Amber, trying not to look in Mara's direction.

"I only said it seemed like people had paired off," replied Patrica, "It's not like I was saying that every one should bonk*!"

"Patrica!" said Mara, who was just plained shocked by Patrica's words.

"What?" asked Patrica, acting innocent. But it was later when everyone was safely in their room, that the more interesting conversations started...

_~MICK AND FABIAN'S ROOM~_

"So... have you and Amber... well you know..." asked Fabian, not sure how to go about this question, after all it was something found fairly awkward to ask you're friend, at least that's what Fabian thought.

"No, we haven't... yet but you never know, it could happen, I mean I've dreamed about it," replied Mick, "What bout you?"

"Well, once. It was after Nina got here..." replied Fabian, blushing a bit.

"You and the new girl?" said Mick, smiling at his roommate/best friend.

"She's cute, smart, and really nice," replied Fabian, blushing quite a bit.

"You're secrets safe with me," promised Mick.

_~NINA AND AMBER'S ROOM~_

"WWVBD. I mean did she wait till marriage to have sex, or not?" Amber wondered out loud. Nina sighed, knowing Amber was gonna be talking about this most of the night, if she didn't figure it out.

"She probably didn't wait, most people don't these days," replied Nina, think that that would end that.

"So should I plan a night with Mick out? Or just let it happen?" asked Amber, who had been thinking about if she was ready to take the next step with Mick.

"Is this about what Patrica said?" asked Nina, looking at her roommate.

"A little bit, but I was gonna ask you! Is it true you like Fabian?" asked Amber, almost jumping on Nina as she jumped/seated herself on the bed.

"Well a little, I mean I think he's really cute, and he's really nice. And he's possibly the smartest person I know," replied Nina, smiling at the thought of Fabian.

"Aww, that's so cute!" said Amber, smiling at her friend.

_~ALFIE AND JEROME'S ROOM~_

"You know I only have eyes for Amber, right?" said Alfie, who was in no way gay! Not that a person couldn't be, and then more power to them, but he wasn't!*

"I know, and you know you are in no way my type, right?" replied Jerome, earning a nod from Alfie.

"That reminds me, who is you're type this week?" asked Alfie, knowing that Jerome tended to like a different girl every week.

"Elie Weston, I've yet to have a red head," said Jerome, not choosing his words right.

"So you've head sex?" asked Alfie, his interest being peaked.

"That's not what I meant, I was talking about kissing! I mean I wouldn't say no to a willing girl, but I would never force her!" replied Jerome.

"So do you think Elie will put out?" asked Alfie.

"I don't know, she'll be a challenge, but that's gonna be half the fun!" replied Jerome, smirking, his wheels clearly turning.

_~MARA AND PATRICA'S ROOM~_

"I can't believe that you said that!" said Mara, who's cheeks were still red from what her roommate had said earlier.

"What? We're all teenager, so we all think about bonking someone! It's normal!" replied Patrica.

"Oh really, then who do you think about?" asked Mara, her inquisitive nature kicking in.

"No one in particular, but I know who you do!" said Patrica, "Or did I not here you moan Mick last night?"

"That? That was nothing! It was a painful moan! It was nothing!" said Mara, avoiding her friends eyes.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

I know it was kinda short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. So anyways, I was watching the new episode on Tuesday, I don't know why it took my so long to post this, and as I watched my mind wondered into a naughty place... Sorry, but I was tired and talking to one of my more pervert like friends, and so my mind was in the gutter, as this is what popped out of my head... Also you probably noticed the astrics, they're things that I felt like elaborating on for what ever reason. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\What Each Astric(*) Means In Order/+-|-+\**

– I don't think that Mick has a crush on Mara, but I do think he likes (liked?) her as more then a friend. So I think he would kind of include her in a dream, 'cause we all know Amber would kill Mick if he tried that in a real life moment.

– It's slang for having sex

– I was trying to write that like a male who was trying to defend his sexuality. I honestly think that if you're in love with someone you should have the right to be with them in whatever way you wish (I also respect people's beliefs, so please respect mine.)


	2. Fabian's Secret Attic

**Feelings In The Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons**(and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\Fabian's Secret Attic/+-|-+\**

_Fabian was fallowing Nina up to the attic, but it wasn't like any other night when that they were searching for clues around Anubis House. Nina had made it overly clear that they needed to be quite, and she was wearing a nightie similar to the one Amber wore*, It resembled a flannel like shirt that reached the edge of her finger tips, the only difference was that it wasn't pink. It was odd to see her wearing–and not her style–also he didn't think that they where looking for clues. As the two made their way into the attic, Fabian saw that it wasn't the normal attic, more like a secluded bed room. There were a few lit candles and a comfy looking bed._

"_What happened to the attic?" asked Fabian, his voice above a whisper._

"_Shh," replied Nina, with a smile. Before Fabian could ask another question, he found Nina's mouth on his. It started simple, but it grew intense, quickly. It was like she was filling his senses; he could taste sugary strawberries from her lips, he felt her skin against his as she worked his shirt off, he was happily breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo, he knew that if he opened his eyes he'd see nothing but her, and the soft sound of her breathing was all he could hear. The sensation was almost to much to bare, he could feel himself getting harder by the moment. He didn't want her to realize that she was making him so hard._

"_It's ok," she whispered into his ear, as she pulled her shirt off. He just kind of looked at her, not knowing how to react, "It's okay for you to get hard." Her face looked like a tomato, he couldn't help but think it was one of the cutes things he'd seen. He quickly pulled her close to him, and kissed her again. He could feel how hard she was though her nightie, he could also feel that she wasn't wearing a bra, which made him even harder. His hands began to grope–his hands were moving on their own, after all his brain had shut down as soon as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra–at her breasts. Even though her clothes they felt...soft. Her nipples kept getting harder the more he teased them, and she continued to make soft moans. His brain certainly wasn't functioning, but it seemed that his hands had little brains in them. His hands made their way from her breasts to the first button over her nightie. It wasn't long before it was on the floor near his shirt. He took a moment to pull away from her, to look at her. From his point of view, she was the picture of perfect. She wasn't in anything other then a pair of panties. His eyes must of lingered longer then he thought, because she giggled before saying–_

"_You know I'd like to see more of you, too." It took him a minute to think of what she meant, his pants needed to come off. He removed them in one quick motion. All he had left was his boxer, they were equally exposed. That seemed to be what she wanted, considering the next thing he knew, she was kissing him, and again she was filling his senses. _

_He could feel her skin against his, as his hand traveled down to her panties. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take them off, or tease her. He chose the later, and let his fingers dance down lower on her. It was more then obvious that she wet*, which only made what him more tempted to do what he did. He slowly pushed the fabric away from her core, and then slowly pushed a single digit into her. She let out a stifled moan, reminding him that they couldn't be loud. After a few moment he added another digit, fallowed by a third. She was tighter then he expected._

"_Fabian," she was begging, and so he speed up the pace. He wised that they didn't have to be quite, all he could here was her stifled moans. To him they sounded like a song that couldn't be played loudly, and he loved it._

"_Fabian, please take me," she begged into his ear. With out a second thought, he was pulling his boxers off, and then he started to pull hers off..._

BEEP beep BEEP beep BEEP beep BEEP beep

Fabian was gonna kill Mick. Normally he wouldn't care, but just when things started to get good the damn alarm was going off. As he sat up he realized two things. One; Mick wasn't in his bed. And two; he had a problem*. He closed his eyes and thought of manly things, or anything that would turn him off. Eventfully his problem had soften enough for him to get out of bed, turn the alarm off, and get in to a nice cold shower.

Once he was out, his problem all but gone, he headed back into his room to get dressed for school.

"Morning," said Mick, who was already dressed.

"Went out for a run?" asked Fabian, figuring it was the norm.

"I really needed one," replied Mick, laughing a little.

"That early? You were gone before you're alarm," said Fabian.

"Well that talk we had, I guess it gave me an idea," replied Mick, "I didn't actually do anything, but I dreamed stuff."

"Same here, I had a dream about Nina," said Fabian, his cheeks tinting a bit red, "I'm guessing you're was about Amber."

"Yeah," said Mick, fallowed by him mumbling something else.*

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen. Both boys quietly headed to the dinning room.

"Morning" sang Alfie, who was–in Fabian's opinion–in to good of a mood.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patrica, looking to Jerome, mostly because Alfie was on another plant.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Wont tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara. Fabian had to admit he was curious. After all it was weird to not have Alfie joking and throwing food. Also he was trying to avoid looking at Nina, who was sitting next to him like always.

"I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank."

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't wanna know about you're dream," said Jerome. Fabian rolled his eyes, and consecrated his food. He didn't hear much more of the conversation, mostly because he looked at Nina and his brain went to thoughts that made him wanna blush.

"I'm gonna head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out.

"I can't even look at her," he mumbled to himself, as he walked to school.

"Hey, Fabian! Wait up!" Nina called, causing Fabian to tense, in more then one way*, "Is something wrong? Are you mad at me, for some reason?"

"No, why?" asked Fabian, looking at Nina, and trying to think of other things.

"I don't know. You're face is flushed, you wont look me in the eye, and you seemed like you where in a hurry," said Nina, the concern obvious in her voice.

"I'm just a..." replied Fabian, his eyes traveling down to her lips, "little tired."

"Really, because you really do look flushed," said Nina, reaching up to see if his forehead was hot. She was so close to him, it was all Fabian could do not to kiss her. Her lips were slightly parted, red, and surprisingly welcoming. Fabian couldn't help it any more. He kissed her, she seemed surprised, but after a second she kissed him back. It wasn't like the kiss in his dream, it was sweet, and so much more real. It was perfect, and seemed to last a life time.

"Wow," said Nina, smiling at him. Fabian began to lean in to kiss her again, when Alfie came running by, Jerome right on his heels.

"I'm gonna kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, without a any sign of joking.

"What was that?" called Nina, looking after the two. Fabian licked his lips. He was right. Sugary strawberries.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

I've also added a section where I'll directly comment back to who was loving enough to review! Also I changed the oder of the dreams, you can see the new order in the first chapter.

So I'm not always the greatest at writing sex scenes–or it could be that I'm my worst critic–anyways I actually think I did a pretty good job, even though it's more like a lime, but woo–!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**J is for Joker** – I'm glad that you love this. I totally felt bad for doing that to Alfie, but him and Jerome diffidently give off that vibe. I can't seem to think of why a spin the bottle would be rated M... Wait! Oh, I got it! And thank you.

**lalala** – I'm glad you like who I've paired off, and I hope it's gonna be good. And was this quick enough?

**JuliLuvsJakeM** – I was honestly surprised that someone else hadn't, and it's nice to know that I'm not the only red head–granted that it's not my natural color(T_T)–that thinks Jerome is hot.

**FANtansygurl505** – I'm posting right now, and I'm gonna try an' post a chapter at least once a week*.

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana** – Thanks, I never really thought that I had guts, but I loved how you added the so far part there. Also, thanks.

**whateva876** – I wasn't sure what to say, I mean I'm not up to date on slang in the UK, so I had to look it up. And thanks for the high five!

**ramy4eva211** – I think I can mange that.

**samantha1102** – The plot is mostly how they all react to their dreams, but this is also for me to get more comfortable with writing lemons. And you can just skip most of the italics to avoid the lemons.

**katey900** – I think that was a little TMI, but good for you being comfortable enough to say that.

**icecreamlover267** – Thanks, and I hope so too.

**Alicia** – Thanks, and was this soon enough?

**\+-|-+/What Each Astric(*) Means In Order\+-|-+/**

– I saw her wearing it when she went up to the attic, the fist time

– I really wanted to use the term 'lady-wood' but I felt it ruined the moment, but I plan to work it in! Also 'lady-wood' is a term Queen Latifah used when talking about her movie The Dilemma.

– He he! Aren't I so nice! He he!

– That was awkward to write, but I'd think it would be an awkward conversation to have, and sorry if it was awkward to read.

– Don't ask why I'm being so mean to him, it's just 'cause I can.

– Sorry but I have school from 8 to 2:40, homework is normal in all six of my classes, and I'm–happily–getting scheduled a lot at work. So I'm gonna try.

**/+-|-+\Next Up: Mick's Revelations/+-|-+\**


	3. Mick's Revelations

**Feelings In The Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons**(and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\Mick's Revelations/+-|-+\**

_Mick was in his room, just reading some sports magazine, when there was a knock on the door. Mick put the magazine down, and headed to the door._

"_Hey Amber, what up?" asked Mick, upon seeing his girlfriend. She smiled and entered the room._

"_Lock the door!" she said quickly, and he did as he was told. He wasn't sure how it happened, but when he turned around he saw Amber was wearing a sexy as hell, pink negligee*._

"_When did you–" asked Mick, unsure what he wanted to ask. Amber gave him a smile, before she kissed him. It was a lot rougher and hotter then they normally did, but then again it was clear that this wasn't the norm._

"_I want you Mick! I mean, we want you," said Amber, and behind her he noticed Mara, wearing a not as sexy, but still sexy, black negligee. Mick didn't know how to answer, so he let the girls take a lead. They surrounded him, and together they quickly striped him._

"_You're so sexy, boo" said Amber, smiling at him, "as is she." Mick watched at Mara and Amber began to make out. Mick's brain was turning off, and his blood was rushing downward, especially when the two of them began to strip each other. It was slow, sexy, and all he could think was that they looked so much better then any one he'd ever seen. _

_Once they were fully striped, they both lead him from the door, where he'd been standing the entire time, to his bed. They were all naked, exposed to each other. They made him lay down, and both girl gingerly* kissed their way down to his shaft. Mick angled himself up on his elbows, and from were he sat it seemed like they were licking a Popsicle. It felt amazing. Their tongues and mouths were wet and hot, and the sensation was like... Mick couldn't think of the right thing to say. All he knew was that if they kept going we wasn't gonna last long, and it seemed like they knew it too. Right when Mick was at the point of no return, they pulled away from him._

"_Which one do you want on you?" asked Mara, as she and Amber waited._

"_Amber?" said Mick, not sure what she meant, but he soon found out. With a smile, Amber climbed on top of Mick. He watched as she gently lowered himself on to him. He listened to the moan she let out as they became one, she was the best feeling he'd ever felt, she smelled like her favorite perfume. As Amber began to raise and lower herself on him, Mara began to tease Amber's breast. Mick could here the noises he himself was making. Mara pulled Mick into a sitting position, and took his hands and lead them to Amber's breasts. He teased them; they were soft, and, to him, perfect. If felt like they were all becoming one. When she tightened, signaling she was about to climax, he too felt his ending near. After she lowered on last time, they came. After that, all three lay together on his bed._

"_Shall we begin round two?" asked Amber, smiling at him..._

Mick's eyes shot open. He'd had dreams like this before, but never with Mara in it. Why would he dream about Mara? Oh ne needed to go for a run, hopefully it would clear his head. He ran everywhere he could with the time he had. Once he was back in the house, he headed to his room.

"Back from you're morning run, boo?" asked Amber, almost scaring Mick.

"Yeah, I had to clear my head," he replied, smiling at her.

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon, so you'd better go clean up!" said Amber, kissing his cheek and heading into the kitchen. Mick smiled after her. He headed up to his room, put deodorant on, some cologne, and got dressed for school. A few minutes later Fabian came into the room.

"Morning," said Mick, looking at his roommate.

"Went out for a run?" asked Fabian, as he got ready for school

"I really needed one," replied Mick, laughing a little. There was something about running that helped to clear his head, and help him calm down.

"That early? You were gone before you're alarm," said Fabian, who was now fully dressed.

"Well that talk we had, I guess it gave me an idea," replied Mick, "I didn't actually do anything, but I dreamed stuff."

"Same here, I had a dream about Nina," said Fabian, his cheeks changing into red, "I'm guessing you're was about Amber." Normally he would have teased Fabian, but right now his brain was else were.

"Yeah," said Mick, "and Mara." he mumbled the last part, and Fabian didn't seem to notice.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen. Both boys quietly headed to the dinning room.

"Morning" sang Alfie, who was smiling like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patrica, looking to Jerome, mostly because Alfie was on another plant.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Wont tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara. It was weird to not have Alfie joking and throwing food, Mick sat by Amber, who smiled brightly at him. So what if Mara turned up in his dream it wasn't like they actually had sex. It was only Amber he'd done it with in his dream, and that was because he loved Amber. Mara was just another pretty girl that was there to spice things up, or some thing. But he certainly wasn't going to share his dream with Amber.

"I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank."

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't wanna know about you're dream," said Jerome, "I woke up and so what is possibly the most disturbing face I've ever seen."

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," replied Alfie, still smiling.

"Who did you pull you're prank on?" asked Mara, concern in her voice.

"I think the better question is when did you pull it?" asked Jerome.

"After lights off," replied Alfie, causing everyone to groan. After bed meant he had prank Jerome and that meant a possible prank war.

"I'm gonna head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out. He left like a bullet leaving it's shell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amber, looking at Nina.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," replied Nina, getting up and fallowed after Fabian.

"You pranked me?" asked Jerome, not looking happy. Mick took this as a cue to leave.

"Hey babes, you wanna head to school?" asked Mick, seeing the worry growing in her eyes.

"Sounds lovely!" said Amber. The two quickly cleaned up there plates, and headed out.

"I was so worried that the two were gonna start a food fight or something!" said Amber as the two left the house.

"So how was you're night?" asked Mick, wrapping an arm around Amber, who happily cozied up to him.

"I had a pretty interesting dream," replied Amber, "You were a knight in shining armor!"

"Did I rescue from a dragon?" joked Mick, just as Alfie came running by, Jerome right on his heels.

"I'm gonna kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, without a any sign of joking.

"Not another prank war!" complained Amber, sighing into Mick, who was happy to have her there with him*.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

This was so awkward to write, I mean this is the first threesome I've ever written, ever! I'm really sorry if this was bad, but you may think it's good. Actually you know what, just ignore the over critical author, and just... yeah. Also I'm sorry this took so long, but my computer has been a bitch, I've been typing this up on an older computer, and then transferring it to another.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**Purple Snowstorm** – I have no clue why it did that to you! I am soo sorry! And I'm also glad you like it!

**whateva876** – Again a little TMI, but thanks for the compliment.

**J is for Joker** – I feel a little paranoid too, but I also have a 'Screw it!' like personality.

**lalala** – Sorry, and I know this seemed to take forever, and I'm sorry about that!

**Alicia** – I'm trying, but you know.

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana** – I think I know what you mean.

**FANtasygurl505** – Well his mind was else where, and thanks

**icecreamlover267** – I tried, and I'm glad you liked it!

**cutemary102** – Thanks, I think I'm blushing...

**ramy4eva211** – I hope you enjoy them, I mean I don't think I'm gonna start anything new till I'm done with this.

**houseofanubisgirl** – I'm guessing you noticed my typo, because I kind of thing that couple would be weird, and I can only see him teasing her in the closet or something.

**Elizabeth525** – Thanks for catching that, I fixed it as soon as you pointed it out, so thank you.

**Jakejake97** – Hopefully this helped you, and nothing wrong with being a little crazy.

– It would be, but I think that would end with like screaming or something!

**\+-|-+/What Each Astric(*) Means In Order\+-|-+/**

– a sexy night gown, another word for lingerie

– I really wanted to use that word, for whatever reason...

– I know they broke up, but I just love Amber so much more then Mara, in general. I mean I really couldn't care less who Mick actually chooses, just as long as Nina and Fabian end up together!

**/+-|-+\Next Up: Mara's Not That Girl/+-|-+\**


	4. Mara's Not That Girl

**Feelings In The Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons**(and** limes**)

Just giving a heads up, but I was on a mixture of Nyquil and Mucinex while writing this so some parts maybe... off.

**/+-|-+\Mara's Not That Girl/+-|-+\**

_They were studying in the library, Mara and Mick. It didn't seem special, until Mara looked up and released they were alone. It was so weird to think about, but they were alone, and who knew what was going to really happen. _

"_Hey, Mick. We're alone..." said Mara, wanting to know what he would do. Mick looked up and around, and smiled at her._

"_So we are," he said, his voice dripping with seduction. He was leaning closer, and closer, until finally his lips were on hers. It was so nice, sweet yet seductive. Perfect. That was the word Mara would use. The longer they kissed, the more exhilarating the kiss became. It was all Mara could do not to start striping him, after all this was a library and someone could walk in. Mick didn't seem to care as much, seeing how he was starting to unbutton her shirt._

"_Not here," said Mara, pulling away, "But I do know a place!" Mara grabbed Mick, and directed him towards the back most area of the library. She was happy that the library was somewhat maze like form time to time. There was a back most corner in the furthest part of the library, it was called the make-out corner._

"_We're good now!" said Mara, with a smile, as she pulled Mick close to her again. This kiss wasn't in the least innocent. It was powerful alluring, and some how rough and soft all at once. Mick again started to unbutton her shirt. His hands were surprisingly quick, and his lips didn't leave hers once. Her hands were quick to, but her mind was on another plant, so it took her a few moments to get his shirt unbuttoned. Mick had already pushed her shirt off, and was kissing her neck. Once his shirt was off, Mara racked her nails over his chest. It felt so nice! He didn't bother taking her skirt off, he just pulled her panties off*. She didn't see where they ended up, but she didn't honestly care. She gently unzipped his pants, and pushed both his pants and boxers off. She didn't bother looking at him, she honestly didn't care. She let out a moan when he bit her neck, she'd been moaning a lot. Or at least she thinks she has been, she honestly wasn't sure...*_

1, 2, _3_ Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, _3_ Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves...

Mara groaned, Patrica's alarm was going off. It was times like these that Mara was happy to not be a guy. She easily got up.

"Had a good dream?" asked Patrica, smirking at her friend. Mara felt her cheeks redden, "I head you last night!" Mara's face just kept redder.

"Don't tell anyone!" said Mara, springing from her bed, and reaching for Patrica.

"I promise. Now come on, we've gotta get ready for school," said Patrica, making a face at the last part. It took the two less time then normal to get ready, for some reason. Mara figured it was because she was trying so hard not to think about her dream.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen. Patrica and Mara where the second ones down, Nina and Amber being first. Amber stopped as the two came into the room, and shot a glare at Mara. Mara's first thought was that Amber had heard her, but Mara didn't think so, but she was still worried.

"Morning" sang Alfie, who was smiling like Mick had when he'd gotten his A on that test. Pushed the thought of him from her head, it wasn't right for her to think that.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patrica, looking to Jerome. Mara looked over at Mick, who had come in with Fabian. He seemed happy over by Amber.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Wont tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara, glad to have a good distraction form her thoughts on Mick.

"I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank." A prank? On who? Mara felt dread upon her, after all Jerome was the most likely victim.

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't wanna know about you're dream," said Jerome, "I woke up and so what is possibly the most disturbing face I've ever seen."

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," replied Alfie, still smiling.

"Who did you pull you're prank on?" asked Mara, hearing the concern in her voice.

"I think the better question is when did you pull it?" asked Jerome.

"After lights off," replied Alfie, causing everyone to groan. Mara was right, and this meant a prank war. Mara didn't often swear, but shit!

"I'm gonna head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out. Mara had to wonder if he could have left quicker.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amber, looking at Nina.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," replied Nina, getting up and fallowed after Fabian.

"You pranked me?" asked Jerome, not looking happy. Mara sighed, she had been one of the victims in the last war. It took a month for her eyebrows to grow back properly.

"Hey babes, you wanna head to school?" asked Mick, catching Mara's attention. Mara didn't like how unhappy she was with this.

"Sounds lovely!" said Amber. The two quickly cleaned up there plates, and headed out. Mara let out a pit of a sigh.

"Alfie? Don't you remember what happened last time?" asked Patrica, sounding like a mix between annoyed and angry.

"We had a fun pranking each other!" replied Alfie, with a devilish smile.

"Patrica, I think we should leave. I'd rather not be here when whatever it is happens!" said Mara, not wanting to lose her eyebrows. Patrica nodded in agreement, and the two left quickly.

"What do you think he did?" asked Mara, not sure if she wanted to know.

"I don't know," replied Patrica, as they walked.

"What are you doing here Elie?" asked Mara, upon seeing the red head coming up the path. Elie had dark red hair, and she wasn't the most beautiful, sexy or hottest girl in the school, but she was pretty*. Mara had known Elie since freshmen year, and the two were friends.

"Is Jerome, still here?" she asked. Mara noticed that her cheeks were fairly red. "Never mind, I see him!"

"Is she already falling for his charm?" joked Patrica, causing Mara to giggle as they walked. It wasn't long before Alfie came running by, with Jerome on his tail.

"I'm gonna kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, without a any sign of joking.

"The prank," said both girls, sighing a bit.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

I'm not really that big of Mara fan, I mean I used to like her more then Patrica, but now shes like one of my least favorite charterers, other then like Victor. And is it just me or does Trudy have a bit of a crush on Victor, which earns an EWWWW! Anyways, I'm sorry if this wasn't the best it could have been, but I tried to put my bias aside. Also sorry this took so long and that it's so short, but I've had a bad week, I applied to three schools, and all but one have already gotten back to me with a no. Luckily the school I really want to go to hasn't gotten back to me yet, but I'm so worried! Also just a lot of family drama, and I've been sick (don't ask, you don't wanna know).

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana** – I really hate how much they focus on them, I mean I'd rather have more of Fabian and Nina, of even more Alfie and Jerome, who get like no screen time.

**aleprbla** – Well there will be a single OC, and I'm sorry that you don't like them, but it's not like it's centered on her. And she has something to do with Jerome.

**ramy4eva211** – Sorry this took so long, but I was nerd–ing it up! I've gotten my computer back and I've been playing a lot of Dragon Age Origins. It's such a fun game, I totally recommend it to anyone who likes RPGs!

**Jakejake97** – Glade I could give you a surprise.

– I would be funny, but I'm not sure/really convenced

**cutemary102** – Well Mick might be, but who knows about the rest

**EyeofHorus333** – Thanks, and I'm sorry this wasn't that quick...

**FANtasygurl505** – No, I love getting reviews from people with ever chapter! It's like when you make a show, you want about the same people – plus more – to come back every time!

– I will, but it'll be at the end!

**Sunrider125** – That would be interesting, but Mara is her roommate, and was too busy in her own little world, if you get my meaning.

**Ms. Grace Felton** – I'll try and there will be at the end!

– There will be at the end

**kaylie19** – Ok then...

**\+-|-+/What Each Astric(*) Means In Order\+-|-+/**

– That feels so crude... but whatever.

– I know it's another lime, but I just didn't feel like writing a full out lemon, I'm sorry

– I felt like not going to into details, IDK why.

**/+-|-+\Next Up: Amber's Knight In Shining Armor/+-|-+\**


	5. Good News!

**Dear Loving Readers,**

I feel bad it's taking me so long to post anything, but I'm posting this to say why it's taking so long! Frist off; I got a new computer, so I lost some files, but you know what it just means I can write better chapters. Second; I'm writing every chapter I'm planning to write for this, that way you guys will only have to wait a week for me to update (Every story will have a different day of the week). Three; I'm working, and taking advantages of perks of working at a movie theater, I have seen all but three movies that are out in the local theaters, and I plan on seeing them at some point. So please be patient, and thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review. It means a lot to me, and I love writing!

~**HelloLovelyChick (Alissa)**

**P.S. ** Comments to Reviewers:

**cutemary102 **– Thanks, I started liking her a little at the end.

**Ginnie-Belle **– I do feel better, thanks.

**FANtasygurl505 **– I might write a bonus chapter with a paring that has been asked for the most, otherwise go to chapter one to see who I am for sure writing a chapter about.

**DaCupCakePhiles **– Wow…. I don't know what episode you're talking about, it's been to long… sorry

**t****essa**– We'll see, I don't think it will be like that, but it might be intense, I'm trying to write more lemons…

**Avrice **– It's not strange, it's natural. And I hope you didn't die on me, I'd be sad.

**theoriginalclichedlostsoul **– Personally I don't find Amber annoying, I think of her more like an innocent spoiled child.

**ReidandReviewplzz **– In chapter one you can see all my currently planned chapters. I might make bonus chapter for the most requested paring, or maybe a pair that I want to write about.

**Sunrider125** – Chapter 1, but I might add a bonus chapter at some point.

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana **– Chapter 1 has all the chapters I plan on writing, and I might write a bonus chapter with the most popular couple.

– Yup, that is the next chapter

**J-A-R-A-555**– Please look at chapter 1, and also I began writing before Jerome liked Mara, so this takes place before he likes Mara. But I might write a bonus chapter with a couple who gets the most requests, but I also might not.

**Nina Rutter**– Good to know.

**and-u-know-it**– Thanks, I try to make them sweet.

**DarkBlueDiamond** – A lemon is a full out sex scene, and a lime is the same thing, just minus the sex. I'm sure by k=now someone has already told you, because I did take so long to update.

**Fabina4eva**– I'm sorry that you're hungry.

**xWriteforlifex** – Thanks, I love getting such feedback from reviewers, and It makes my day.

**NINAXFABIAN**– I will at some point, just don't know when…


	6. Amber's Knight in Shining Armor

**Feelings In The Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons** (and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\Amber's Knight in Shining Armor/+-|-+\**

_Amber was in a pink princess gown and was sitting in a beautiful castle. She was clearly a princess, waiting for her prince. She was facing her door, waiting for prince. It was quite boring and she was getting restless, ready to throw the door open and find this stupid prince who was taking too long, in her opinion. Finally, after what seemed like more time than it should have been, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door, and frowned. It was Alfie, dressed as a prince._

"_I have no times for one of your pranks, so GO AWAY!" than she slammed the door in his face, and went back to waiting. Whenever her prince did get here he was going to get an earful about making her wait! She was a princess and waiting was not something that a princess did easily! After another much too long too long wait, there was another knock on her door. This time it was Mick, dressed as more of a knight then a prince._

"_Mick!" She pulled him to her and gave him a sweet kiss. It wasn't anything erotic or anything, but it gives way to all the emotions she had, she having forgotten of her anger from earlier. His armor and her dress where far too complicated to remove*, so the two instead fell on to Amber's bed and just kept kissing._

**Wake up, don't tell me it's just a dream 'cause when I've had enough you'll hear me say; now don't you try to rain on my**

Amber groaned at the sound of her alarm and reached to turn it off. She sits up to yell at Nina to wake up when she hears it.

"Fabian." Amber blushes a little and stared at her roommate; Nina was moaning Fabian's name. Amber wasn't sure if she should wake Nina up and demand to know what her dream was about or let Nina finish her dream… Amber chose to let Nina sleep a little longer and went to go through her morning routine. When she got back to the room, Nina was up and getting dressed.

"Morning," sang Amber, causing Nina to jump a little, "You had a good dream last night, I heard you."

"It was nothing," replied Nina, her cheeks tinted red. Amber tried to get more out of her but Nina ignored her, so Amber chose instead to head to the kitchen. Maybe Trudy would be done with breakfast. On her way to the kitchen she saw Mick.

"Back from your morning run, boo?" asked Amber, coming up behind him. For a moment she wonders if she scared him, but doubts it. Mick doesn't get scared.

"Yeah, I had to clear my head," he replied, smiling at her.

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon, so you'd better go clean up!" said Amber, kissing his cheek and heading into the kitchen. She helped to set the table, and turned on Nina as soon as she walked into the room.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen. Amber kept trying to pray things out of Nina, only stopping when Mara and Patricia came in. Amber still wasn't happy with Mara, so she shot her glare, before going back to Nina, until Mick came in, followed by Fabian and shortly after Jerome and Alfie.

"Morning" sang Alfie, who was smiling like she'd just agreed to go out with him or something.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patricia, looking to Jerome, mostly because Alfie was on another plant.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Won't tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara. It was weird to not have Alfie joking and throwing food, Mick sat by Amber, who smiled brightly at him. He was hers and she knew that he wasn't going to stray! "I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank."

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't wanna know about your dream," said Jerome, "I woke up and so what is possibly the most disturbing face I've ever seen."

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," replied Alfie, still smiling.

"Who did you pull you're prank on?" asked Mara, concern in her voice.

"I think the better question is when did you pull it?" asked Jerome.

"After lights off," replied Alfie, causing everyone to groan. After bed meant he had prank Jerome and that meant a possible prank war.

"I'm gonna head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out. He left like a bullet leaving its shell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amber, looking at Nina.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," replied Nina, getting up and fallowed after Fabian.

"You pranked me?" asked Jerome, not looking happy. Worry quickly took over Amber; this would mean an annoying prank war!

"Hey babes, you wanna head to school?" asked Mick, looking at her. Amber so glade he got her like he did!

"Sounds lovely!" said Amber. The two quickly cleaned up there plates, and headed out.

"I was so worried that the two were gonna start a food fight or something!" said Amber, as the two left the house.

"So how was your night?" asked Mick, wrapping an arm around Amber, who cozied up to him.

"I had a pretty interesting dream," replied Amber, "You were a knight in shining armor!"

"Did I rescue from a dragon?" joked Mick, just as Alfie came running by, Jerome right on his heels.

"I'm gonna kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, without any sign of joking.

"Not another prank war!" complained Amber, sighing into Mick.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

Okay I can't see Amber having anything other than fluff and I'm sorry this took so fucking long to post, but I'm back and quietly plotting other stories and a certain sequel I know you are all waiting for, but first to finish this and so on. Also I promise a lemon next chapter, and all those that follow!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**aleprbla **– Thanks!

**charm14** – Not within the community of this story, since it prior to him having a crush on her, but maybe I'll do a bonus chapter with the most requested couple I've gotten, which would either be Jerome and Alife or Jerome and Mara.

**izzi08 **– I'm going to be honest with you; I do not care if Jara happens or not. I only care about like two parings, Fabina and Amflie

**Fabina 666** – The next Fabina will be the second to last chapter.

**Viancs777 **– Wasn't going to stop!

**SadrianaCheaks ** – Thanks!

**\+-|-+/What Each Astric (*) Means In Order\+-|-+/**

– There is a reason why in historical dramas (TV and Movies) we see multiple people striping others!

**/+-|-+\Next Up: Alfie's Tender Moments /+-|-+\**


	7. Alfie's Tender Moments

**Feelings in the Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons** (and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\ Alfie's Tender Moments /+-|-+\**

_He couldn't put words to the feelings he was feeling at the moment; Amber was standing in the bathroom door way in a hotel with him, wearing the sexiest pink baby-doll lingerie he'd ever seen, a wedding dress hung behind her. She was his wife, and she looked like a goddess standing there, staring at him, and waiting for him to make the first move. He stood up from the bed, where he had been sitting, and walked over to her._

_"You're beautiful," he said, before kissing her with all the passion he'd held for her since they were met as kids. She kissed him back with matched passion. He gently led her to the bed, moving it so that she was beneath him. He moved his hands gently all over her body, relishing over the fact that her body was perfect. Her hips weren't so small that they didn't exist, her breasts were just the right size for his hands, her legs were long and perfectly toned, and her but was a perfectly round and voluptuous. How did he get so lucky? He could feel Amber's hands moving to take off his simple tuxedo. He pulled away from her, but only long enough to pull off his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers. Amber sat up and motioned for him to come back to her._

_"You better not rip this when you take it off! It's cute and cost a lot!" He gave a little laugh at her request, but moved his hands with ease, and she was sitting in front of him in thing but the matching panties she had been wearing. His eyes wondered down to her visible breast and he could feel how hard he was for her. One of his hands engulfed her breast, squeezing slightly. Amber let out a light moan, signifying that she liked it. He took her pert nipple between his index and thumb and lightly pulled at it, earning another moan. He leaned into to kiss the side of her mouth, before kissing his way down to her unattended breast. He trailed his tongue over breast and to her nipple, taking it into his mouth. The way Amber was moaning and arching into him was how he was taking his cues. He was nave when it came to this stuff; he was a virgin after all._

_After he was done teasing her nipples and breast, he began to trail more kisses down to the hem of her panties. He gently and slowly pulled them down off her, getting harder just by seeing how damp they were. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He stroked her gently with his hand, watching as she moaned and shifted her legs, causing him to push a finger into her, causing her to moan. Alfie couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be inside of her, to feel her tighten around him, and have her scream his name. He pulled his boxers off, and gently moved her legs apart, positioning himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into her, earning another louder moan. He pushed himself all the way into her, before capturing her lips with his and worked on a rhythm for their bodies…_

**Vworrrp Vworrrrp Vworrrp Vworrrrp** **Vworrrp Vworrrrp** **Vworrrp Vworrrrp** **Vworrrp Vworrrrp** **Vworrrp Vworrrrp***

Alife hated that the alarm was going off; he wanted to go back to his dream world where Amber was in love with him, and had even made love to him. He liked that world better.

"Your face is disturbing, what was your dream about?" asked Jerome, looking over at him.

"The perfect world," replied Alfie, before getting up and getting ready for school.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen.

"Morning" sang Alfie, as he entered the dining room, a smile plastered on his face.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patricia, looking to Jerome, mostly because Alfie was on another plant.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Won't tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara. It was weird to not have Alfie joking and throwing food, Mick sat by Amber, a seat Alfie wanted.

"I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank."

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't want to know about your dream," said Jerome, "I woke up and so what is possibly the most disturbing face I've ever seen."

"You're just going to have to wait and see," replied Alfie, still smiling.

"Who did you pull you're prank on?" asked Mara, concern in her voice.

"I think the better question is when did you pull it?" asked Jerome.

"After lights off," replied Alfie, causing everyone to groan, why he wasn't sure.

"I'm going to head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out. He left like a bullet leaving its shell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amber, looking at Nina.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," replied Nina, getting up and fallowed after Fabian.

"You pranked me?" asked Jerome, not looking happy. Alife smiled wide and nodded.

"Hey babes, you want to head to school?" asked Mick. Alfie didn't like that Mick could make Amber so happy just by calling her 'babes', something that he couldn't do for her.

"Sounds lovely!" said Amber. The two quickly cleaned up there plates, and headed out. Alfie watched as they left, wishing his dream had been real, and she was his.

"Alfie? Don't you remember what happened last time?" asked Patrica, sounding like a mix between annoyed and angry.

"We had a fun pranking each other!" replied Alfie, with a devilish smile.

"Patrica, I think we should leave. I'd rather not be here when whatever it is happens!" said Mara, not wanting to lose her eyebrows. Patrica nodded in agreement, and the two left quickly. Jerome and Alfie cleaned up and headed out of the house.

"Jerome, I need to talk to you!" said Elie, almost as soon as they walked out.

"I'll give you two some alone time," said Alife, quickly walking away. He looked back and saw the look on Jerome's face, so he started to run.

"I'm going to kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, without any sign of joking, which only made Alife run faster.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

I hope the lemon was good, and I think Amber was not a virgin in Alfie's dream, because Alife has probably made so much love to her in his dreams that he doesn't think of Dream!Amber as a virgin. Also I hoped you enjoyed and look I updated within the same day! OMIGOD, right! Anyways, the next update won't be as quick because I work five days in a row and we'll see what happens.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're going to be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**NINAXFABIAN **– I'm glad you love it, and here is an update!

**\+-|-+/What Each Astric (*) Means in Order\+-|-+/**

– TV show reference and I hope you got it. It fits Alfie so well!

**/+-|-+\Next Up: Jerome's Elegant Evening/+-|-+\**


	8. Jerome's Elegant Evening

**Feelings in the Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons** (and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\****Jerome's Elegant Evening**/+-|-+\

_Her dark red hair was sprawled out over the bed, her necked body bare and ready for him. He was standing at the foot of the bed socking in her beauty. He leaned down and kissed both her ankles, before moving up her body, training kisses all over her. Her body was his right now, her paused on her breasts, tacking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking and teasing it. Her loved how she moaned, it was beautiful. He took the time to attend to both of her breasts, before going back to trailing kisses up to her pretty red lips._

"_Jerome," her beautiful olive colored eyes look at him, and he knows what she's asking. He positions himself at her core. He kisses her as he slips into her, filling her with him. They move in sync, the room filled with both their moans, their bodies covered in sweat, as they both keep coming closer and closer to their climax. He can feel her fingers digging into his back, and he knows that he'll have scratches in the morning from this… _

**Beep bep Beep beep Beep bep Beep bep Beep beep Beep bep Beep beep Beep bep Beep beep Beep bep Beep beep**

Jerome sat up and looked over at Alfie, who had this weird disturbing look on his face. It was like he was happy, but there was something more to it, a lot more to it.

"Your face is disturbing, what was your dream about?" asked Jerome, looking over at him.

"The perfect world," replied Alfie. Jerome watched as Alfie got up and got ready, Jerome doing the same.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen.

"Morning" sang Alfie, as he entered the dining room, a smile plastered on his face.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patricia, looking to Jerome.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Won't tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara. Curious himself as to what Alife was so happy about.

"I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank."

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't want to know about your dream," said Jerome, "I woke up and so what is possibly the most disturbing face I've ever seen."

"You're just going to have to wait and see," replied Alfie, still smiling.

"Who did you pull you're prank on?" asked Mara, concern in her voice.

"I think the better question is when did you pull it?" asked Jerome, if it was him this would mean war.

"After lights off," replied Alfie, causing everyone to groan. Okay, this was war.

"I'm going to head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out. He left like a bullet leaving its shell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amber, looking at Nina.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," replied Nina, getting up and fallowed after Fabian.

"You pranked me?" asked Jerome, not happy. Alife smiled wide and nodded.

"Hey babes, you want to head to school?" asked Mick.

"Sounds lovely!" said Amber. The two quickly cleaned up there plates, and headed out.

"Alfie? Don't you remember what happened last time?" asked Patrica, sounding like a mix between annoyed and angry.

"We had a fun pranking each other!" replied Alfie, with a devilish smile.

"Patrica, I think we should leave. I'd rather not be here when whatever it is happens!" said Mara, not wanting to lose her eyebrows. Patrica nodded in agreement, and the two left quickly. Jerome and Alfie cleaned up and headed out of the house.

"Jerome, I need to talk to you!" said Elie, almost as soon as they walked out.

"I'll give you two some alone time," said Alife, quickly walking away.

"How can I help you Elie?" asked Jerome, pulling out his flirty voice. She pulled her phone out, before giving him an unhappy look.

"This is not okay!" she said, pushing play on something on her phone. What played was moaning… him moaning… moaning her name! "Listen Jerome; I like you, but we won't ever be more than friends." He looked at her and looked over at Alfie. This was the prank. Alfie had recorded him while he'd been dreaming. Without a second look, he started run after Alfie.

"I'm going to kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, not joking and leaving Elie to wonder what the hell was going on.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

Before I get any fucking hate for Jerome having a sex dream about Ellie, this entire piece takes place at the beginning of season 1; this probably took place around the time Amber, Fabian, and Nina where just starting to listening to young Sarah. So Jerome doesn't currently have a crush on Mara within this story. I won't be writing any Jara for this piece, or any Peddie, because neither is congruent within this. Also sorry this took so long, but I've been writing my own original stuff and other fan fictions.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're going to be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**NINAXFABIAN **– I'm glad, and I'm sure you'll like the next chapter too!

**NightmarishStar **– Yes, so do I, and I know right!

– Elie is an OC, and read my middle paragraph under the Author Babble.

**Ermmm **– Well here is more and I hope this added more to the story of the morning

**Jamber111 **– Sorry it wasn't really ASAP, but here you go.

**\+-|-+/What Each Astric (*) Means In Order\+-|-+/**

∩( ・ω・)∩

**/+-|-+\Next Up: Nina's Egyptian Night/+-|-+\**


	9. Nina's Egyptian Night

**Feelings in the Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons** (and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\Nina's Egyptian Night /+-|-+\**

_Golds, blues, and greens decorated the room. The bed was simple, yet elegant, with drapery covering it for privacy and to protect from insects. And tonight was her and her love's night. Tonight the class system didn't matter to either of them. Tonight was theirs._

_This little home he'd made for them, despite how they could never be, was touching and yet heart breaking. She hated her title, her standing in the system, but she loved him. The quite opening of the door gave away to his entrance. Slowly she turned to look at his handsome face._

_Neither said a word as they approached each other. They don't need to, tonight they're bodies were to do the talking. Once they're lips finally met in heated passion, their clothes fell away and soon they landed on the bed, entangling with each other._

_He's not rough with her. He never is, and that's part of why she loves him. The feel of him rocking into her is sensational; the feel of his rough, worked hands on her untouched soft skin is flawless. God his she loves him, and every night she prays to the gods that they find a way to be together._

_She falls into a sea of ecstasy before him, but he follows shortly after, both have the other's name on the edge if their lips. They both lie together, wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that she'll have to leave soon. She looks at him, kissing his jaw lightly._

_"I love you, Fabian," she whispers..._

Nina felt so relaxed when she woke up, despite her underwear being damp from her orgasm. She looked around and saw Amber wasn't in the room, so Nina quickly moved to make it hard for Amber to tell what had happened.

"Morning," sang Amber, causing Nina to jump a little, "You had a good dream last night, I heard you." Nina had to think for a moment, until she released she had probably moaned in her sleep, which meant… Oh shit.

"It was nothing," replied Nina, her cheeks tinted red. Amber left the room, and Nina finished getting ready. She headed downstairs and was quickly attacked with questions from Amber, who didn't seem to understand that she didn't want to talk about the dream!

"Breakfast's ready!" called Trudy, from the kitchen. Amber kept trying to pray things out of Nina, only stopping when Mara and Patricia came in. Nina was thankful for it, tried not to smile when she saw Fabian come into the room.

"Morning" sang Alfie, who was smiling like she'd just agreed to go out with him or something.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Patricia, looking to Jerome, mostly because Alfie was on another plant.

"I don't know! He's been like that since he woke up! Won't tell me anything," said Jerome, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Alfie, tell us why you're so happy!" said Mara. It was weird to not have Alfie joking and throwing food, "I had a good dream," replied Alfie, "And I pulled a prank."

"Oh please tell us about the prank, 'cause I don't wanna know about your dream," said Jerome, "I woke up and so what is possibly the most disturbing face I've ever seen."

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," replied Alfie, still smiling.

"Who did you pull you're prank on?" asked Mara, concern in her voice.

"I think the better question is when did you pull it?" asked Jerome.

"After lights off," replied Alfie, causing everyone to groan. Nina had heard about their last prank war, and did not want to be a part of another one!

"I'm gonna head to school early, see you guys later," said Fabian, after he'd finish eating. He cleaned up his plate and head out. He left like a bullet leaving its shell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amber, looking at Nina.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," replied Nina, getting up and fallowed after Fabian.

"Hey, Fabian! Wait up!" Nina called, "Is something wrong? Are you mad at me, for some reason?"

"No, why?" asked Fabian, looking at Nina.

"I don't know. Your face is flushed, you won't look me in the eye, and you seemed like you were in a hurry," said Nina, the concern obvious in her voice.

"I'm just a..." replied Fabian, his eyes traveling down to her lips, "little tired."

"Really, because you really do look flushed," said Nina, reaching up to see if his forehead was hot. She was so close to him. That's when he kissed her, she was surprised, but after a second she kissed him back. It was perfect; sweet and made her melt.

"Wow," said Nina, smiling at him. Fabian began to lean in to kiss her again, when Alfie came running by, Jerome right on his heels.

"I'm gonna kill you if I catch up to you!" shouted Jerome, without any sign of joking.

"What was that?" called Nina, looking after the two.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

The next chapter is the last, and done. I'm just going to wait a few days before I post it.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**Mystery Angle** – She was always going to be last, but here she is.

**Fuelled-By-Miso-Ramen** – You will like the next chapter. I promise!

**SophiaNinaFabian ** – You didn't sound like a black girl, but okay.

**bigben1000 **– Naw

**Guest** – I hope it wasn't too disappointed, I just felt like with Nina it would be more about how she felt then what was happening

**/+-|-+\Next Up: A Short Sweet Ending/+-|-+\**


	10. A Short Sweet Ending

**Feelings in the Night**

**\+-|-+/IMPORATNT\+-|-+/**

Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, and well **lemons** (and** limes**)

**/+-|-+\A Short Sweet Ending/+-|-+\**

Patricia couldn't stop the frown that had taken over face. Everyone seemed to be happy on cloud nine. Nina and Fabian where almost inseparable now, same with Amber and Mick. Mara was trying to console Jerome about Elle, and Alfie was upstairs tending the bruises that Jerome had inflicted.

So here she was alone, reading a damn magazine. She realizes that this is her fault. She knows it, but fucking hell she didn't want to become the odd man out. She was happy for all her friends, but she wasn't over the fucking moon for them.

Silently she turned back to her magazine, flipping the pages for something interesting to read. Nothing seemed to pop out at her, and god how she wished that Joy was here with her. At least then they could be making fun of everyone.

Her mind wondered into a question. Would she ever find anyone? Would she ever fall in love? Was there anyone out there who loved her like how Amber loved Mick, Fabian and Nina loved each other? And would there ever be? She hated to admits that these things did bug her, to ANYONE. But they did, she was after all a teenage girl. It'd be fucking weird if she didn't.

She shook her head, deciding that it did not matter. Right now, finding Joy was more important. She knew that her best friend needed her. And she'd do anything in her power to help Joy. So who cared about boys. They're all idiots anyways.

Little did she know that in America a teenage boy her age was being scolded by his mother for shoplifting (again). She gave him her signature threat;

"If you cannot get your act together, I'll send you to your father's school!"

He wasn't sure if she meant it or not, but he didn't want that. He wasn't fucking Harry Potter. He didn't belong anywhere other than right where he was. And Eddie Miller had no plans on making nice with his father anytime soon.

Lucky for both, fate had other plans for them.

The End

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, or who put an alert on this, or took the time to read. All of you are so awesome, and I love seeing an alert in my inbox, it might make my day.

Some foreshadowing, with a little bit of Peddie and Jara thrown in, I hope you are all happy, and will see you again.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're gonna be pissed at me for writing about sex then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place. Please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**/+-|-+\Comments to Reviewers/+-|-+\**

**a fan** – I deleted it because I don't have the time to write the sequels as well as I'd like to. And I couldn't lever you guys hanging on that ending. I just couldn't.


End file.
